Forecast Addict
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Sakura, gadis penggila berbagai jenis ramalan. Sasuke, sahabat sejak kecil Sakura dan menganut kepercayaan 'Percaya bila dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah'. Sakura percaya ramalan, Sasuke benci ramalan. Tapi gimana endingnya?


**Forecast Addict**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Typo (s), gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kesalahan EYD**

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda cerah itu terus menekuni sebuah majalah remaja di tangannya. Mata yang berwarna hijau itu terus menerus bergerak kesana kemari menekuni alinea demi alinea yang tertera dalam majalah itu.

"Cih, lagi-lagi ramalan zodiak."

Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dari majalah, kemudian membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mencari asal suara. Di belakang gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah sama sepertinya dengan potongan rambut aneh.

"Berhentilah mempercayai astrologi bodoh itu, Sakura," si rambut aneh menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Si gadis hanya memandang sebentar, memberikan tatapan tajam, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam majalah dengan tampang serius.

"Gunakan waktu istirahatmu untuk makan, bukannya baca majalah," ujarnya lagi.

Kali ini gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menutup majalahnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dengan sebal. Bibirnya dikerucutkan sedikit. Setelah menarik napas pelan, dirinya seketika langsung menyembur pemuda di depannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengomentari hobiku?" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak bisa," pemuda di depannya berkata enteng. Diambilnya majalah bersampul seorang penyanyi terkenal itu dan membuka halaman yang dibaca Sakura tadi.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke!" Sakura berusaha merebut majalah miliknya dari tangan pemuda bernama Sasuke. Tapi sia-sia saja.

"Ini semua B-O-H-O-N-G. Nih lihat, zodiakku Leo. Di kolom ini dikatakan kalau aku akan sial hari ini. Buktinya aku tidak sial sama sekali tuh," ujar Sasuke panjang dan lebar. Biasanya dia tidak bicara sebanyak ini dalam sehari. Tapi hal itu menjadi wajar kalau di depan Sakura, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebal. Sejak dirinya mempunyai kebiasaan membaca ramalan, Sasuke juga punya kebiasaan baru ; mengomentari ramalan-ramalan itu dan menyebut-nyebut kalau segala hal berbau ramalan adalah bohong.

Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau dia jadi ketagihan ramalan. Salahkan Ino yang mengajaknya untuk diramal oleh seorang gadis _Gipsi_ sebulan lalu. Dan bisa ditebak, ramalan gadis _Gipsi_ itu benar seluruhnya. Dari kejadian itulah Sakura menarik kesimpulan kalau ramalan itu benar, terutama ramalan zodiak.

"Ini baru jam setengah dua siang, Sasuke. Bisa jadi kau dapat sial sebentar lagi," bantah Sakura. Kali ini dia berhasil merebut majalah dari tangan Sasuke dan kembali menekuninya.

"Baik, kita lihat saja siapa yang benar. Aku atau ramalan zodiak bodohmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi karena bosan beradu argumen dengan Sakura. Sepintar apapun otak Sasuke, dirinya tidak pernah bisa menang kalau melawan cerewetnya Sakura.

Uchiha bungsu itu menuju ke kelasnya, kelas di sebelah Sakura. Tapi sebelum menginjakkan kaki dengan selamat,

"Awas Sasuke!" teriak cowok berambut duren sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kulit pisang yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh?"

GUBRAK. Sebelum Sasuke sempat sadar, dirinya sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor sekolah. Beberapa siswa menertawakan Sasuke termasuk cowok berambut duren tadi.

"Bwahahaha, maaf ya Sasuke! Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan menginjak kulit pisang itu!" tawanya keras.

Sial, harga diri Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha jatuh. Kini para penggemar Sasuke mengerubunginya dan tertawa kecil. Bahkan Sasuke sempat mendengar seorang gadis berkata,

"Hihihi, tak kusangka Sasuke-_kun_ bisa kepeleset kulit pisang!"

Mungkin ini karma Sasuke karena telah meremehkan ramalan.

.

"Apa kubilang! Ramalan tidak pernah salah kan?" seru Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan. Berkali-kali dirinya menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah sebal.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Letak rumah Sakura dan Sasuke memang bersebelahan. Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah, Sakura selalu pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Itu cuma kebetulan! Mana mungkin orang yang membuat ramalan tahu kalau aku akan sial hari ini?" bantah Sasuke. Dia mencubit pelan pipi Sakura saking kesalnya pada gadis itu. "Kalau kau cowok, sudah kutampar dari tadi."

"Aduh, Sasuke marah! Kasihan ya..." Sakura menggoda Sasuke terus-terusan membuat pemuda itu semakin kesal.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan!" tegas Sasuke. "Mana bisa aku percaya hal-hal yang _gak_ jelas kebenarannya itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya pada ramalan, lalu kau percaya pada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil terus melangkah riang.

"Kalau ramalan bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, aku akan percaya. Awalnya aku juga tidak terlalu percaya dengan _Parallel Universe_. Tapi ternyata bisa dijelaskan dengan fisika kuantum. Walaupun sulit untuk percaya, tapi aku bisa menerima kalau ada penjelasannya," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan ahli fisika di sebelahnya. Dirinya tahu kalau pelajaran yang paling disukai Sasuke adalah fisika.

"Jadi berhentilah mempercayai ramalan, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke.

"Terserah aku dong. Wekkk," Sakura kembali menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa memaklumi kelakuan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu. Kalah dalam debat memang sama sekali bukan Sakura. Jadi dirinya hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum berpisah dengan Sakura di depan rumah.

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

.

"Sasuke, lihat ini! Lihat ini!" teriakan heboh Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan.

'Kami-_sama_, entah sampai kapan gendang telingaku bisa bertahan kalau terus-terusan mendengar suara si Jidat ini,' batinnya.

Sakura berlari semangat memasuki kelas Sasuke sambil mengibar-ngibarkan majalah di tangannya.

"Apa lagi Sakura? Aku tidak tertarik kalau soal ramalan lagi," sahutnya bosan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak melarang kalau Sakura mempercayai ramalan. Yang tidak disukainya adalah Sakura terus-menerus membicarakan masalah itu di depan Sasuke.

"Nih lihat," tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah kolom yang bertuliskan Zodiak Aries.

"Tidak tertarik," Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada kolom yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Hei, dengarkan dong!" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sakura," gerutu Sasuke frustasi. Sungguh dia tidak mampu menolak kalau Sakura sudah memasang tatapan itu.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau mau mendengarkan aku," rajuk Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah kemudian berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Baiklah."

Mata Sakura seketika langsung berbinar ceria. "Terima kasih! Sasuke-_kun_ baik deh!"

"Cepatlah, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" tanya Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"Begini, kau tahu kalau zodiakku aries kan?" Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Disini dituliskan, seorang cowok dengan nama berawalan huruf S akan mengajakmu kencan. Jika beruntung, dia akan memintamu jadi pacarnya," Sakura membacakan sebaris kalimat di sebelah tulisan 'Asmara'.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu Sasori-_senpai_ dari kelas duabelas kan?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk berkomentar.

Sakura menarik napas sebelum berteriak, "Dia mengajakku KENCAN! Kyaaa~ kencan dengan Sasori-_senpa_i! Ramalan ini benar kan? Nama Sasori-_senpai_ diawali huruf S!"

"Tunggu, Sasori yang kau maksud itu Akasuna no Sasori?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Iya! Aku sudah lama naksir dia!" seru Sakura sambil melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

Sasuke tampak tak suka. "Hentikan Sakura, Sasori itu _playboy_. Aku takut kau hanya dipermainkan."

"Kau iri ya? Tenang saja Sasuke, kalau aku sudah jadian dengan Sasori-_senpai,_aku tidak akan melupakanmu," ujar Sakura ceria.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kudengar Sasori itu baru saja diputusin pacarnya! Mungkin kau cuma jadi pelarian!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura kaget akan tingkah Sasuke barusan.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau iri, iya kan? Kau egois, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang kepergian Sakura.

"Kau yang egois, Haruno Sakura," bisik Sasuke pelan.

.

Sakura kembali membenarkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin musim semi. Dia kembali melirik jam berwarna putih susu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_08.30 pm._

'Mungkin jalanan macet. Ini kan sabtu malam. Sasori-senpai pasti datang,' batin Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

Sudah dua setengah jam dirinya duduk di bangku sebuah taman hiburan yang terkenal di kota mereka. Sasori berjanji akan menemuinya jam enam sore. Tetapi sampai sekarang, orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga.

Berkali-kali Sakura mengecek telepon genggam miliknya, tetapi tidak ada satupun pesan singkat atau telepon dari Sasori. Sakura mendesah kecil.

Dirinya hampir saja jatuh tertidur di bangku itu kalau telepon genggamnya tidak berdering keras.

'Pasti Sasori-senpai!' gumamnya.

Hati Sakura sedikit kecewa melihat _display_ telepon genggamnya. _Ino calling_.

"_Halo Sakura?"_ terdengar suara di seberang setelah Sakura memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon.

"Hai Ino. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Kau dimana?"_ Ino balik bertanya.

"Di taman hiburan, menunggu Sasori-senpai," jawab Sakura. Terdengar suaranya bergetar sedikit saat mengatakan 'menunggu Sasori-senpai'.

"_Sakura, Sasori sialan itu tidak akan datang,"_ ujar Ino dengan nada marah.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"_Kau hanya pelarian, Sakura. Dia mengencanimu itu hanya untuk hiburannya saja! Aku baru dengar kalau Sasori sudah balikan dengan Shion siang tadi,"_ jelas Ino.

"B-benarkah?" Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. Tapi dia mau tak mau harus percaya karena Ino adalah sumber terpercaya untuk semua berita. Kau bisa mempercayai Ino kecuali saat ujian. Dia bisa memberitahumu jawaban yang salah karena nilainya akademiknya juga tidak begitu bagus.

"_Kapan sih aku pernah bohong padamu? Oke, kuakui aku pernah bohong beberapa kali padamu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bohong! Aku bahkan melihat Sasori sedang menjemput Shion sore tadi,"_ kalimat terakhir dari Ino sangat meyakinkan Sakura. Dirinya tahu kalau rumah Ino berhadapan dengan rumah Shion, pacar Sasori.

"Hei, Sakura? Kau nangis?" tanya Ino saat mendengar isakan pelan di seberang telepon. Tidak ada jawaban. Telepon langsung diputus oleh Sakura.

"Hiks... Bodoh, segitu percayanya dengan ramalan, aku bahkan mempercayai Sasori-_senpai_ yang _playboy_ itu!" Sakura terisak kecil. Dia tidak khawatir akan jadi pusat perhatian karena suasana di taman hiburan ini semakin ramai.

"Bodoh... Aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan nasehat Sasuke! Bodoh!" teriak Sakura. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari bola mata berwarna hijau terang miliknya.

"Ya, kau bodoh," Sakura memutar kepalanya menyadari suara sinis yang familiar tadi.

"S-sasuke?" matanya membelalak tidak percaya melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku disini?"

"Yang jelas bukan dari ramalan," ejek Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau jelek! Aku sedang sedih dan kau masih bisa mengejekku?"

Bibir Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk menghapus air yang menggenangi pipi Sakura. "Sudahlah. Kencan denganku saja."

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Ya!"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke wahana bianglala yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Bianglala mulai bergerak memutar.

"Jadi, kau masih ingat ramalan yang kau bacakan padaku dua hari lalu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengejek aku lagi," mood Sakura yang membaik kembali jatuh saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek. Kau masih ingat ramalan itu kan? Aku mau dengar sekali lagi," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik sebal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tolonglah, aku mau dengar sekali lagi."

Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Ramalan itu mengatakan kalau aku akan berkencan dengan cowok yang namanya diawali dengan huruf S. Kalau aku beruntung, cowok itu akan jadi pacarku."

Senyum Sasuke melebar. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak masih balita! Untuk apa kau tanya pertanyaan bodoh begitu?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sungguh, pemuda di depannya ini tidak bisa berhenti membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namaku?"

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. "Eh, tunggu dulu. S-Sasuke?"

Senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai. "Kau tahu namaku diawali dari huruf apa?"

Sakura tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kau saja yang gak pernah sadar," kalimat pertama memang romantis, tapi kalimat kedua tidak romantis sama sekali.

"Would you be my girl?" mata Sakura hampir melompat keluar saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Sasuke. Dirinya menyangka yang akan bilang seperti itu malam ini adalah Sasori. Kenyataannya tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura masih terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Menurut ramalanku, kau akan bilang ya," aduh, kenapa Sasuke mulai ikut-ikutan soal ramalan?

Lima menit, belum ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sakura.

"Kau mau gak sih?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Euforia mulai bergema di hati Sasuke. Berbagai macam kembang api menghiasi langit hatinya saat melihat anggukan Sakura.

Dibingkainya wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengecup bibir manis milik Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura merasakan hatinya menjadi hangat akibat ciuman Sasuke. Di detik pertama dia kaget dan membeku (Sakura belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya) tapi di detik berikutnya, dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Tangan Sakura bergerak melingkari leher Sasuke, sedangkan tangan Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malam ini. Akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun,_" bisik Sakura di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_," bisik Sasuke. Dirinya yakin betul kalau pipi Sakura sedang merona sekarang.

Yah, mungkin ramalan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Iya kan, Sasuke?

**OWARI**

**.**

**a/n : aduh gajenya... *pundung*. Saya gak bisa bikin scene romance sih, jadi mungkin hasilnya ancur kayak gini.**

**Yasudah, tolong di review fic gaje saya ini bila pembaca sekalian berkenan tentunya .**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
